


Do you believe in Magic in a young girl's heart?

by Heterophemy



Series: Magical May 2018 Prompts [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smoking, Weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterophemy/pseuds/Heterophemy
Summary: Summer Smith isn't quite sure if magic is science, or if science is just magic.For Reddit's /r/Fanfiction 1st of May prompt:Your character believes in magic! Or maybe they don’t and have a pretty good reason why. Show us what your character believes or doesn’t believe. (400 Words)





	Do you believe in Magic in a young girl's heart?

**Author's Note:**

> I hate titles and this makes me laugh.

“I believed in magic once,” Summer whispers into the dark.

Rick’s grumbly voice comes back, floating on smoke, “Wh-what happened?”

She brushes her hair back from her face, glad for the dark only occasionally shattered by the lighter. She runs a cool hand over her warm cheeks, trying to will her voice not to shake. “You, Rick.”

He coughs suddenly, startling her, but she takes the bowl, lighting it and inhaling. While it’s lit, she can faintly see the shine of his eyes as he stares at her. “Me?” He asks, sounding uncharacteristically shaken.

Passing it back, Summer takes a moment to think. “You’ve shown me that anything can happen, and I don’t need a dork in a robe or a stick to do it..” She thinks for a second, looking into his face in the dim light cast by the lighter. “Or, at least, you don’t need magic to change the world.”

His self-loathing kicks in, fighting with his ego for control of his mouth. She looks so vulnerable, though, and he can’t force a cutting remark past his lips. Instead, he stares at her, really trying to read her agenda. She seems open, though, like she really believes he can change the world.

She shakes her head a little, blowing a stray hair away. “I mean, like, for the better obviously. Not that you’ll take over the world like Snowball or something. Uh, obviously, like, you’re not an evil dog, and that’s ju—“ She’s cut off with lips on hers, the glass bowl falling from her hand onto the couch, putting itself out.

Rick’s long fingers crawl up her face, pulling out the warmth as they hold her still. She stares, eyes open wide, as ashy, cracked lips press against her own, needy and riddled with anxiety. His mouth opens, and her eyes close, her mouth opening in turn.

They kiss, tasting like they barely survived a house fire, until their lungs feel empty and a faint smoke smell and warmth from the couch pulls their attention.

“I-I-I’m not magic, Summer. I’m j-just a broken old man.”

Summer shakes her head, eyes practically glowing in the dark room. “No, Rick, you’re magic to me.”

Rick winces a little, trying not to laugh in her face. “Oooh, little too cheesy. 7/10.” He barely manages to get the rating out before dissolving into chuckles, Summer joining in right away.


End file.
